


adore you

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lu Han, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Special days, needs special ways of celebration.





	1. one

"D-Daddy ~!" Luhan squeaked, only turning Jongin on more. Luhan's soft cheek was pressed against the bed's surface, the pretty, purple dress he had been told to wear, pulled up to reveal his panty-clad bottom. Luhan was starting to feel hot all over, the finger tracing up his butt crack having a lot to do with that, despite having a thin piece of underwear preventing it from touching his flesh.

"What is it, baby girl?" Jongin spoke, voice sounding deep and masculine, it caused a pleasant shiver to rush up Luhan's spine.

Luhan glanced behind him with the question, eyes first on Jongin's face, but soon trailing down to the bulge in his pants, something that always worked as a greater encouragement for the smaller male. "I want more," it came out in a moany voice when he felt the tanned one's thumb press against his clothed entrance.

What 'more' was, was rather obvious in this case, and Jongin was very much aware of this, eager to give and take more himself. "Maybe if you asked nicely..." he trailed off, smirking lightly as he let a few fingers trace the hem of Luhan's panties instead, palm running over the boy's soft butt cheek as he did.

" _Please_ , daddy... more," he corrected himself, giving Jongin one of his adorable pouts as he moved to rest on his forearms.

Jongin returned it with a heartwarming smile, liking this kind of look on the boy. "That's my girl," he said, feeling his dick throb with the neediness that was to be spotted in Luhan's pretty voice.

The tanned male liked the women's lingerie on his boy, they sat snugly on the other's bottom, better than he had imagined, emphasizing its soft curve, only to remind him why this was his favorite part on the smaller. This was why he had mixed feelings pulling the piece down.

They were tugged down with a few light movement, turning more determined with these actions once Luhan's crack came in view, the thin piece soon yanked further down Luhan's slender legs. A light pat to his baby's butt, had the blonde lift his knees off the bed, so Jongin could slide them all the way off.

Luhan had worn them all day, including when they had visitors over in the evening to celebrate his birthday. Before Luhan had put the flattering dress on, so Jongin was certain Luhan's scent was in the underwear, only having such an easy time not sniffing them because he had what they had been trying to cover the last many hours, right in front of him. All ready for him to do with whatever he wanted.

He threw it aside, before letting his hands run up the back of Luhan's thighs to two perfectly round globes. "Is this all for me?" he asked, tearing his eyes away from Luhan's bottom to look at the boy's face, seeing him look right back at him.

The beauty nodded, looking a little shy with it, but Jongin was certain that was just an act. "Only for you, daddy," Luhan promised, pretty smile grazing his lips as he said it, before those big, brown eyes then turning away from Jongin.

As he did, though, he subconsciously pushed his butt a little further back, closer to Jongin. Presenting what was supposed to be his daddy's gift in a very tempting manner, keeping Jongin's focus on the rounded flesh as he did.

"How sweet," Jongin murmured, as he by using his two thumbs, spread Luhan's buttcheeks a little apart, licking his lips when he was met with the smaller's hairless hole. Looking about as inviting as Luhan's words had been, his little entrance twitching by the exposure. The view of it, only making Jongin anticipate sticking his dick up there even more.

He opted to do the next best thing, leaning down so Luhan could just sense his breath on his bottom, before he felt a wet tongue trail up his crack, then to circle his rim.

It had Luhan moan, genuinely, while breathing out 'daddy', teeth sinking into his lower lip as he waited for the tongue to intrude. His little dick growing harder when he felt it on his rim, acting a little too needily by pushing his ass back in an attempt to slip it in.

It didn't go nearly as well as he wanted, but he did have his wish fulfilled nonetheless. Jongin had grinned by the gesture, liking the other's desperate ways thankfully, letting one hand squeeze one of his baby's cheeks as a warning of not to do it again, before he let his tongue dip in.

Delicate fingers were gripping the bedding in his tiny fists, as he felt the wet muscle move in and out of his hole, pretty legs parted to make this easier for his daddy.

Jongin always liked the taste of Luhan, much to the smaller's benefit. Getting to taste Luhan's ass also made Jongin feel like Luhan's body truly did belong to him, knowing no one else would get to see, feel or taste this side of his special boy. Only one who got to hear those pretty moans of his too, when he had the pleasure of satisfying him.

The tanned one could feel Luhan clench around his tongue subconsciously at times, knowing Luhan did it more to keep the intruder in, but it only encouraged Jongin to pull away, and replace his tongue with a finger.

It had Luhan whine lightly over the loss, liking the feeling of anything in him really, which was why he shut up when he felt a digit press against his entrance instead, but not dipping in the way he wanted it to.

"What was that?" Jongin asked, showing no shame as he eyed Luhan's hole instead of giving his face any attention at all. Liking how it was glistening with his saliva and looked more wet than it really was. The sight so arousing.

Luhan was panting, all the touches getting the better of him, just like Jongin wanted it. "No-Nothing, nothing," he breathed while glancing back towards his daddy, stumbling over the words as if he knew he did wrong. Whining being a big no-no, despite how welcomed it seemed to be by Jongin's lower half.

The Korean let the tip of his finger dip in, more to his own entertainment, watching Luhan's ass swallow it so eagerly. The pretty boy almost thinking he got away with it smoothly, until he saw Jongin's eyes casually go to his face, a raised eyebrow saying more than what words could.

Luhan felt a shiver run through his body with it, Jongin's treatment both turning him on but somehow making him feel some disappointment in himself for acting needy. So openly needy, at least. "I will be g-good now," he mumbled as he looked aside, again finding himself avoiding Jongin's gaze. Failing to see the pleased smirk his words brought with the other because of it.

"Is that so?" Jongin sounded less convinced, voice more on the neutral side. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, after a few seconds. Eyes staying on Luhan's pretty side profile as he asked, both to see his boy's reaction but also to admire his beauty.

Freely letting more of the finger go in as he did, watching as Luhan's perfect lips parted in a quiet moan because of it. Long lashes fluttering, Jongin practically being able to see the self-restraint he used to keep himself from pushing back against the finger.

"Whatever daddy wanna do..." he mumbled after awhile.

Jongin could see he was lying, it was a no-brainer with the brief pause, and how he was clearly more focused on the finger slowly beginning to move in and out of him. The way 'daddy' rolled off the baby-faced male's tongue, made it very easy to ignore, though.

Because of that, Jongin decided to let it slide, not praising Luhan in the form of words, but Luhan knew he did well by the way Jongin's free hand fondled his butt gently as he was getting fingered. Pleased with how things were moving along, Jongin less willingly pulled his finger out, and reached for the lube placed in the dresser beside the pair.

Anticipation was taking over Luhan's body as he heard an all too familiar sound of a cap getting undone, along with some awkwardness over the position now that he couldn't feel Jongin's warm hands on him anymore. Ass all up in air, seeming a bit more embarrassing now. This time, he kept what whines that wanted out in.

"Turn for me, baby girl," Jongin's voice came, eyes stuck on Luhan's perfectly shaped behind, as he saw him do as he said. Cute little behind making contact with the bedding as he sat down, legs remaining parted, exposing everything that could interest Jongin between. Luhan could see his daddy was very pleased with this.

Luhan's little penis was standing tall, seeking attention both knew it wasn't gonna get any time soon. What kept Jongin's eyes on him, was what was to be found a little below the boy's sack, something that would always quiver under Jongin's gaze.

One of Jongin's hands came to the other's chest, the fabric of his dress so thin, he could easily feel Luhan's hard nipple beneath, before he gently tipped him over. Not using nearly enough force to make him fall backwards, but enough for Luhan to willingly let himself fall back. Getting himself on his back with everything good on display below.

Jongin moved to sit between his legs, giving into the urge of letting one of his palms slide up Luhan's plump, inner thigh. It was done so to get a feel of his baby, but the light pressure he put on the smaller's warm skin, had Luhan think he wanted his legs spread wider.

A smile appearing on Jongin's lips when he saw Luhan part them more, pulling his knees up higher as he did to make his entrance more accessible. Not what Jongin aimed for at all, but he was pleased with it nonetheless, doing nothing to stop Luhan from doing so.

What had Luhan think he did good beside the smile send his way, was when Jongin a few seconds after smeared lube on a few of his fingers, and then led them to his little hole. The first two digits slipping in right away.

Getting penetrated had a moany 'daddy' leave Luhan's lips, sounding needy as ever only making it hotter. It drew Jongin's attention back to his baby's face, smiling lightly as he sloppily fingered him open and ready for him, liking how Luhan's high sensitivity always turned beneficial during these moments.

The third finger soon joined the first two, getting Luhan's hole nice and wet, before he pulled them out. Their active sex life meant he rarely needed much preparation, how he kept moaning proved just how ready he was.

A light whimper came out of Luhan as the fingers disappeared, biting his lower lip in a way that told Jongin it was about to turn into a whine. Seeing how those pretty brown eyes trailed down his fit, bare torso to land on the rather large tent in his boxers.

Jongin was stripping out of his underwear, his erection popping out of its restraints fully hard, and in a shade that showed he may have given Luhan a little too much attention for foreplay.

Because of this, Jongin was more than ready to get inside the pretty one, hands about to reach out for the lube after he boxers had come off, only stopping his movements when he saw a small hand slide over a flat, clothed tummy to touch a tiny penis. Luhan did it while looking at Jongin's cock, no mystery what was on his mind, but he did do something Jongin didn't want him to nonetheless.

"Only good girls get the dick," Jongin said, the tone of his voice working as just as much of a warning as his words did. The disappointment in it, making Luhan feel a little bad, but at least, knowing what he did wrong right away. Little hand instantly coming off his member.

"I-I'm a good girl," Luhan said rushed, words stumbling out, but making sense of. Jongin holding back the smile that threatened to appear when he heard Luhan refer to himself as a girl. That alone turning him on more than most things prior, having Luhan so willingly emasculate himself definitely being something he liked.

"Please, da-daddy," Luhan added, that sounding more like he was begging, looking genuinely upset, as he let a hand slide down his inner thigh to his entrance. Not touching what he knew Jongin considered his property, but the finger was so close to his rim it certainly brought Jongin's attention down where he wanted it. Eyeing the tiny hole, that twitched under his gaze.

It made a nice visual, any part of Luhan's body did really, the desperation in his sweet little baby's voice, making Jongin proceed to lube up his member. This time, letting him whine because he was asking for his daddy's dick. Hearing Luhan say such things, somehow making it okay. The smaller boy seeming aware of this, or simply willing to get himself in trouble.

Skinny arms circled Jongin's torso as the taller came to hover above his favorite boy, pretty smile decorating Luhan's lips once he got what he wanted, what little pleas he had let out quickly dying down.

Jongin first returning it when he had Luhan puckering his lips, looking adorable as he did. The boy showing Jongin was in full control by not just kissing him, Luhan's cute way of aiming for a kiss, was what had Jongin press his lips against Luhan's plump ones. Feeling how the boy continued to smile innocently into the kiss, as their lips started moving against each other.

It was sweet, Luhan's cute act somehow adding to Jongin's pleasure as he penetrated him, dick slipping deep within his ass in one swift movement. Even if it did sting a little, Luhan was too much of a goody two shoes and too eager to please his daddy to complain. Instead, he took it like a good boy.

When Luhan did pull his head back to break the kiss, it was to say something Jongin wanted to hear instead.

"Daddy feel so big inside me," he said, voice kind of breathy with a childish, innocent tilt to it that turned into a borderline giggle near the end. It had Jongin throb, Luhan learning just how much Jongin truly liked hearing him say such things because of it.

Jongin pecked Luhan's lips in response, the movement swift before he tried rolling his hips, groaning as he slid further in his precious baby, and felt his balls press against his asscheeks. As he did so, he had Luhan cling more onto him, hole clenching around him tightly in such a welcoming way, as Luhan moaned 'daddy'. The word alone sounding much prettier coming from Luhan.

He could feel Luhan's blunt nails dig into his back as he did, but watching Luhan's face, he knew it was because he felt good, and wasn't in pain. Only becoming more sure on this when he tried doing it again, and drew the same reaction from Luhan.

The dress that had looked nice on Luhan for starters, was mildly getting in the way as they got into it, Jongin setting up a quick pace that left Luhan breathless. What got Jongin off the fluffy dress' edges against his torso, was the endearing calls of daddy coming from Luhan.

He didn't say it, knowing telling Jongin exactly what he wanted was out of the question, but Jongin knew exactly how the smaller male wanted it. The speed of his thrusts not slowing down as he put more force into them, causing Luhan's light body to slide further up the bed, their bodies so close, neither really noticed it as it was happening at first.

It had Luhan moan louder, nails more coming to scratch his back then, but Jongin didn't mind it, knowing the pretty one only did so to get something to hold onto. Even if the scratches wouldn't be as appreciated later on, they were definitely worth it now.

Along with the raised moans, came a few inaudible grateful comments out with it. Jongin unable to make sense of the most of it, but Luhan's gibberish did turn him on, and one thing his ears always seemed to pick up was when 'daddy' came out, always in a more high pitched voice. Often when the boy's prostate was in play.

Luhan was completely trapped under Jongin's strong body, feeling even smaller and petite below him, but he loved every second of it. His daddy's masculine scent reaching his nostrils as their bodies moved as one, successfully getting him more worked up.

As Jongin was pushing into his boy over and over again, the wetness from their conjoined bodies came out about as clear as the pretty one's moans did. Squelching sounds seeming never ending, how much Luhan liked hearing this being shown below. Dick hard as ever, and leaking madly in need for some attention.

Luhan could feel himself getting close to his climax, the pretty boy resisting the urge to touch himself, knowing his daddy wouldn't like it, nor appreciate him coming long before him. Even if a few tugs was all it took to push Luhan over the edge by then.

"Daddy...!" Luhan's voice came, Jongin noticing the frustration in it, kinda liking it. "I'm s-so, so close..." the smaller said, his frustration now being shown in his eyes going a little watery too.

This only had Jongin like it even more. Knowing his baby needed him to give him that extra push over the edge. The speed of his hips slowing a bit down, but never coming to a full stop, he himself not that far from releasing either. Hearing Luhan's pretty voice only helping him get closer.

"Baby think she deserve it?" Jongin whispered in his ear, just as he pressed in him slowly. Voice teasing, and less serious, but the deepness of it and his cock did wonders to Luhan.

The smaller nodded his pretty head quickly a few times, another rushed 'yes, daddy' following, before he had his wish fulfilled and saw one of Jongin's hands go south on him.

As Luhan had predicted, it didn't take much more than a few tugs before semen came from the tip of his penis, splattering on his dress and Jongin's torso and hand. A pretty cry for his daddy, coming out with it as he reached his orgasm, the pleasure rushing through his body seeming so overwhelming he clung more to Jongin.

Seeing the smaller climax was always a view in itself, the boy looking absolutely gorgeous as he did, but hearing him say that and have him tighten around his dick, gave Jongin no choice but to follow. Filling the pretty one up with his sperm, earning him a final low 'daddy'. Luhan definitely liking the feeling of his release inside of him more than anyone else Jongin had been with. Taking it like a good boy.

Their bodies stayed close together as Jongin rode out his orgasm, having cute little whimpers in his ear as he did, while Luhan in return had some heavy panting from the tanned male. Both a little sweaty by the time Jongin pulled out, bodies glistening slightly.

Avoiding to crush his pretty baby, Jongin rolled over to lay down beside him, eyes never really leaving Luhan as he moved to place his head in the pillows. Smiling when he saw the boy tiredly sit to pull the defiled dress over his pretty head, leaving him completely in the nude, much like Jongin.

"Told you it would look good on you," Jongin said, eyes going to Luhan's cute little bottom for a moment, as the smaller dropped the dress on the floor, before crawling towards him.

Luhan gave him a smile of disbelief, suspecting he only said so to make him feel better. "You kinda have to say that."

"Doesn't make it any less true," Jongin came with, spreading his arms when he had a pretty blonde come closer, the smaller male automatically going in his embrace. Head resting on the tanned one's solid chest near his neck, with his body snuggling up against Jongin's stronger one.

"If you say so," Luhan said less convinced, but remembering this little dress up session was supposed to bring one of Jongin's fantasies to life and make his birthday worth remembering, he guessed it didn't matter too much in the end.

Jongin had gone into details with what he wanted, to the point Luhan started feeling like he wanted an actual girl, and wasn't nearly as attracted to him as he had led on. Then Jongin less willingly added, emasculating and degrading was the main reason why he wanted to do it. Hence the dress.

After saying it, Luhan looked up at Jongin to feel his lips press against his soft pair, the smaller relaxing more when he had Jongin hug him closer, glad he initiated it. No tongue was ever involved at that time, which made the gesture seem more sweet, even when he felt one of Jongin's hands glide down to his bottom, and give the plump flesh a light squeeze.

With his hand stilling on Luhan's ass, Jongin broke the kiss with a light grin playing on his lips, Luhan not quite sure if he should take it as a good thing or not.

"You were perfect, hyung," he grinned, pecking Luhan's lips quickly. His words not seeming as genuine the way he said them, but that didn't make them any less true. Seeing Luhan's baby face, but very well developed body, one of the first times Jongin saw him, made him wish something like this would happen. That Luhan was of age, and even older than him, made it all the better.

Experiencing it just now, he knew Luhan could do it convincing and just the way he wanted, the smaller seeming to like it too. Hoping this meant he could talk Luhan into doing it again sooner or later, and didn't have to wait a year.

Luhan snickered in response, looking the other way, but he did feel more at ease with the compliment. Especially knowing Jongin didn't just say it to make him feel better, he meant it, maybe why he felt a little flustered with it.

It had felt a bit weird calling Jongin daddy at first, but he could admit to himself, he kinda liked it. Perhaps it even turned him on about as much as it did with Jongin, same thing went for the dress.

With his hand still resting on Jongin's bare stomach, he pressed his cheek against his chest anew, body so impossibly close to Jongin's. He heard a light chuckle come from Jongin before a kiss was placed on top of his head, the younger attempting to pull the covers over their naked, cum-stained bodies while still keeping an arm around his boyfriend, before he turned off the light beside them.


	2. two

A pretty smile grazed Luhan's lips when he felt a hand come to his thigh, looking down to see his boyfriend look up at him, mirroring his expression.

Luhan let the hand be, trying not to let himself get distracted by the younger and let him have his way in the end anyway. Even when the hand ran up his soft, outer thigh and up to his bottom, squeezing the plump flesh gently.

Luhan was currently straddling the taller, both very naked, with Luhan's knees on each side of Jongin's torso. Luhan's cute behind hovering over the Korean's dick, Jongin certain his boy's ass was looking gorgeous right now, a bit pushed back as he reached for the headboard, a pair of cuffs in his delicate hands.

What Luhan had wished for seemed pretty simply in comparison to Jongin, but to the pretty boy, it was about the same. Getting to ride him wasn't new, now having Jongin cuffed down as he did, was. Being able to take everything in his pace, and make Jongin unable to guide him along, or even take control - despite how much the smaller boy loved it -, turned him on and was something he would like to try.

Plus, the thought of Jongin chained down with Luhan free to use his dick the way he wanted, whether it was to suck it or impale himself with, had been something Luhan had fingered himself to before. Finding the idea very hot.

When Jongin found he had to let go of Luhan's butt, was when the smaller male had gotten his other wrist in the cuffs, and had pretty fingers went behind himself to grab Jongin's hand, and so, prevent him from touching him any further.

A satisfied smile played on Luhan's perfect lips once he had Jongin chained down fully, the sight alone turning him a bit on. As he cuffed him, Luhan was more or less leaning over him, ass sticking out so beautifully, Jongin receiving a swift peck before he had Luhan pull away.

The smile on Luhan's lips turned more teasing when he sat down, purposely doing it so he could feel his boyfriend's dick under his behind, sensing the semi-hard state it had gone in. Certain, he wasn't the only one enjoying the feeling of it rubbing lightly against his soft butt cheeks.

Though the smile was returned, Jongin's more like a smirk, the younger man did wonder if he was gonna regret this. Praying Luhan wouldn't turn into a tease, something the pretty boy definitely liked to do.

Luhan moved his hips in light, elegant movement, pretty eyes slowly trailing down from Jongin's handsome face, to his fit torso. The blonde boy biting his bottom lip, when his eyes fell upon the other man's abs. Skinny, delicate fingers easily moving down from Jongin's chest to follow the path of his eyes. Enjoying the light bumps of the other's muscled upper body underneath his fingertips.

Memories of all the times Jongin had held him in those strong arms, even carried him, rushing through his mind.

Things were already going a little too slow for Jongin's liking, but he did notice the perks and benefits it came with. The way Luhan could move those perfect hips of his was proven just now, and he could see how something so simple turned Luhan on as well, his little stick starting to harden as well. Also, he knew the pretty boy only did so to get Jongin hard so they could get to the good part.

The small hands sliding across his toned torso, was more Luhan just wanting to get touchy. For once able to feel the other properly, without Jongin thinking it meant sex and then trying to pin him down. Even if that was what it was leading to this time, too.

Luhan's attraction to Jongin's manly, fit physical features being much higher than the younger was aware of. The smaller one even appreciating his slightly darker skin tone, finding it more appealing than the norm, and liking how it would contrast from his own, when he held him in his arms.

With his hands trailing down Jongin's chest, Luhan raised his butt from the other's body and moved a little back on his knees. Gorgeous, fleshy thighs remaining parted with Jongin in between.

It was unintended for sure, the way Luhan was eyeing Jongin's lower half once he got back far enough to see his dick, said it all, but Jongin found him sexy the way he moved. The way he moved his hips, a little bothered he couldn't see Luhan do that from behind the boy, see him back that perfectly plump ass of his up, sticking out in such a tempting manner.

It didn't take too long after that, before Luhan's pretty face leveled with Jongin's pride. The blonde's pretty hands resting on Jongin's hipbone, the way he kept his ass up in air as he did, now that was definitely done on purpose. To give Jongin something to look at.

The teasing smile Luhan send Jongin's way only emphasizing that, where the Korean could do nothing but return the smile.

Then, letting his eyes go up Luhan's bare back, following his spine, to see parts of the two perfectly round globes, he loved too much. Eyes fixated on what he could see of Luhan's behind, as Luhan let his tongue run up his length.

The tongue started from his base, running up towards the tip to let it dip in, taking his sweet time tasting all of Jongin. Jongin knew Luhan liked giving head, why he was blessed with morning blow jobs more than the average Joe, but Jongin rarely had the patience to let Luhan go.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried, he had tried plenty of times just letting Luhan suck him off, let him use that pretty mouth of his the best way he knew, but there always came a certain point where Jongin took over. Like with all their other sexual activities.

Luhan didn't mind it, really, he liked having Jongin fuck his mouth for his own selfish needs, feeling and smelling his balls pressed against his face as well did things to him. Luhan loved all of it. Being able to suck Jongin off the way he wanted and desired it just once, would be nice, though.

And so, Luhan moved those full lips of his back down to Jongin's sack. Lips ghosting over one of his nuts, while his tongue came out to taste it, Jongin smirking lightly when he felt Luhan inhale, with his nose buried in his groin. Jongin always seeming to smell nice and masculine everywhere, unlike a few of Luhan's past boyfriends.

Jongin could feel how his boy was suckling on his nut, Luhan being about the only one capable of making him enjoy such a thing. The things he could do with his mouth was unbelievable at times, but Jongin always seemed to benefit from it, much like now.

A very thin layer of saliva grazed over his sack, by the time Luhan moved his mouth along his length again. Mouthing up its side in a way that could look like he was kissing the other mans dick, tongue included making this a wetter experience, too.

"Don't you think you have had your fun now?" Jongin asked, breaking the silence they had had for quite awhile now.

His tone was light as he said it, not demanding at all, just with the things Luhan was doing to his cock and the eyes he send his way every other second was too much teasing. He had reached full hardness long ago, and had just been anticipating the moment Luhan would at last let his entire manhood in that pretty mouth of his.

An innocent smile was send his way, before Luhan nodded lightly. The boy's pretty brown eyes seeming to have a hard time leaving Jongin's dick at this point, his love for it quite known. "Maybe," his pretty voice sounded.

The boy acting a little too slow for Jongin's liking, undoubtedly only doing so to taunt him, but he did do as Jongin wanted after that. Lips stretching around the head of his cock, like it was Luhan's favorite thing. Which it maybe was.

It had Jongin groan, feeling the wetness of Luhan's mouth start to engulf his length, pre-cum seeping from his tip running down Luhan's throat, hitting the smaller's taste buds.

Jongin could see all of his dick disappear between Luhan's lips, his nose buried in his pubic hair by the time he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Luhan's throat. Luhan was still acting slow, but seeing him start bopping his head on his manhood, made Jongin content with it for now.

One thing he wished was different, was his chained hands. He knew they would get in the way for him sooner or later, but he didn't think it would be when it was something as simple as a blow job. Now, there was nothing more he would rather do than let his fingers in Luhan's soft, blonde hair and push his head down.

Make the boy speed things up, but once he tried moving a hand down to Luhan's head, the cuffs pulled in his wrist, preventing him from doing so.

It had Luhan smile lightly around his erection, making him look all the more sinful doing such a dirty act. Jongin incapable to touch, but wanting to, turning Luhan on more than he thought it would. Liking how this turned out so much better than when it had played out in his head.

Luhan didn't speed things up for awhile, taking his time sucking the other off, giving the tip of Jongin's pride extra attention whenever he reached it. Dipping his tongue in the slit to taste the pre-cum he loved so much, or suckling on it for Jongin's pleasure. The groans of approval coming from Jongin frequently only encouraging him.

How deep his voice sounded, sending pleasant shivers though Luhan's delicate body. Especially when some words came with it.

"That's good, baby," the tanned one said, eyes stuck on Luhan's face.

 _Baby girl,_ was added in Luhan's mind. The younger didn't say it, probably didn't even think of it, but ever since Jongin had called him that, Luhan thought of it whenever he called him baby. The memory itself always arousing Luhan, liking it so much more than Jongin was aware of.

Unknowingly, this was what had Luhan move along. Hollowing his cheeks the way he knew Jongin liked it, as he started going faster on Jongin's dick. The taller man allowing himself to subtly buck his hips up into Luhan's inviting mouth as he did.

Wanting none of this, one of Luhan's delicate hands came to Jongin's hip to hold him down. Not really using any force, unable to restrain Jongin when it came down to it anyway, but the touch was enough for Jongin to let his sweetheart have his way. Especially when Luhan let his other pretty hand to his balls, playing them a little in his small hand.

The boy's doings, along with the nice visual he gave, had Jongin's orgasm near in.

Warning Luhan had crossed his mind, thinking it may have been Luhan's intend to ride him before he came, but with how Luhan had teased him prior, he didn't let him know. Instead, he just let Luhan help him reach his climax.

Soon enough spilling his warm release into Luhan's mouth with a groan of Luhan's name. Judging from Luhan's reaction, definitely catching the beauty off guard.

As usual, Luhan didn't let any of his cum go to waste. Swallowing what he was given, making sure to lick up what remains that was around his dick and suck him dry. Looking so beautiful doing so.

Once done, Luhan straightened to his knees, legs still parted to have Jongin between with his entire front exposed to Jongin. The hard-on Luhan had worked up from just giving Jongin oral, not going unnoticed by his younger boyfriend.

One delicate hand came to wipe Luhan's lips, while the other slapped Jongin's stomach. The girly gesture, and that he used the strength of a infant, only making Jongin chuckle in return.

"Dumbass," Luhan mumbled, revealing he had indeed intended to postpone his orgasm.

"I love you, too."

"Tch," Luhan leaned over Jongin to reach for something in their bedside drawer, not sure just how upset he should be with the other.

It would be a lie if he said he didn't wanna swallow what Jongin had to give, especially for his birthday, he liked Jongin's taste, it had a sort of sweet flavor if he had to say so. Now, Jongin doing so without Luhan expressing that was what he wanted to happen, was what bothered him.

With fingers gripping onto the lube, he tried to ignore it, or more like tried turning it into a good thing. Focusing on the taste Jongin left in his mouth from his release.

First now was when Luhan sat down beside Jongin's cuffed body, instead of letting his ass hover above the younger, spreading his legs for Jongin to see. Definitely showing everything was forgiven already, when he gave Jongin full view of him about to finger himself.

Jongin could see Luhan's tight, little hole as his pretty boyfriend smeared some lube on his fingers, Jongin licking his lips when he saw Luhan lead them to his entrance.

As much as he loved seeing Luhan touch himself, it was rare he saw something like this. He being the one at fault for this really, generally the one who went all hands on, and prepared Luhan. Then there was those few times, where he had walked in on Luhan taking care off himself, because one of them had been too busy for them to get properly intimate.

The pretty boy always fingering himself then, needing anal to come, just as much as he needed Jongin's dick daily. Never going much more than two-three days before he needed some sort of release, one way or another.

With Jongin needing a few minutes to recharge at the least, Luhan took things slow, partly to teach Jongin a little lesson. Two lubed up digits sliding in his hole with such ease as he started moving them in and out.

As he did so, his other hand came behind himself for support, as he spread his legs wider. Making his entrance more accessible as he went, and giving Jongin a better view of what he was doing.

For now, Jongin definitely didn't have any complaints, but he had a feeling Luhan would test his patience anew when time came.

Pretty, pretty moans sounded as Luhan was getting into it. None of them faked for Jongin's entertainment, the younger could tell, they were all real. Jongin witnessing how his boy's thighs tightened when his lower half started moving subtly along with his fingers.

How needy he looked as he did it, now that may be a little faked. Just a little, but even knowing that, it didn't turn Jongin on any less, it looked hot.

Jongin could see how Luhan's hole stretched around those delicate fingers of his, finding the sight all the better when Luhan worked his way up to three fingers. The light frustration that appeared in Luhan's voice as they never quite went deep enough to press against his prostate not going unnoticed by Jongin. This perhaps having part in why Luhan loved Jongin's manhood as much as he did.

The amount of lube the smaller had used was more than what was needed, making his ass extra wet for Jongin, like he knew his younger boyfriend liked it. Entrance so slippery, with an excessive amount of lube running down between Luhan's soft cheeks, eventually a small part of it ending up on the sheets below him.

As expected, Luhan preparing himself took long, the tease fingering himself slowly, while getting Jongin in exactly the state he had wanted.

Cock hard anew, pre-cum leaking from his tip anew due to the little show Luhan put on for him, his patience slowly starting to run out. But he didn't express this, nor was it really needed.

Jongin's frustration was nothing compared to his pretty other half, who unlike he, had no release at all. The stimulation he tried getting with his fingers in his hole, didn't reach his needs at all. Pretty brown eyes eventually looking beside him to see Jongin's hard dick having him still his movements.

Fingers still unmoving in his ass, he took a brief moment eyeing Jongin's dick, the desire in his eyes more than clear. Luhan's chest heaving up and down as he was panting, before he seconds later pulled his fingers out with a teasing smile, and moved to straddle the tanned man.

Due to what he had been doing, his body had a light sheen of sweat on his skin as he moved, making him look so effortlessly sexy. Body - especially that gorgeous ass of his, Jongin managed to catch a proper glimpse of before he had his boy on top of him -, looking unbelievable.

Ass coming to sit on Jongin's thighs, as he grabbed the lube anew, this time to coat the erection in front of him, liking how slippery it felt in his hand as he stroked him.

One of Luhan's small hands went to grip the base of Jongin's cock in a loose hold once finished, as he lowered himself onto him. Impaling himself with Jongin's thick dick, feeling how the other throbbed once half his length was led in. Ending up so deep inside the blonde, before he was fully seated, balls pressing lightly against Luhan's butt cheeks.

It was done slow, but for once, Jongin appreciated Luhan's pace. He was generally quick, but watching himself enter his boy unhurried, for some reason gave him the feeling of possession. Like Luhan's body, mind and soul was all his.

Others had had him prior to Jongin, but he was fine with that. What formed him into the perfect being and sex partner he was today, according to the Korean.

With their very active sex life, Luhan needed no real time adjusting to his boyfriend's large package. Soon finding himself circling his hips, before replacing it with him raising himself a bit, only to let himself impale again with a loud moan.

Luhan's hands was placed on Jongin's toned stomach as he went about it, repeating these actions to his own satisfaction. Moans so much more satisfying now that he had the real thing inside of him.

If Jongin had the desire to touch him before, it only grew so much stronger watching him now. How he was moving his hips in such a sinful way as he fucked himself, and those pretty moans he let out so shamelessly.

It was almost more than Jongin could handle, regretting he had gone along with this a bit. Wanting nothing more than to feel his baby properly in that moment, place his hands on his narrow hips to help him along, speed up. Hands itching to feel Luhan's soft skin. But he could do none of this.

What he could do, was try to buck up into Luhan's inviting heat.

In reality, it was one of the things Luhan didn't want to happen, but when it only had him cry out in pleasure, wanting him to do it again, it all turned out for the better. Not only was Luhan fine with Jongin's doings, he himself started speeding things up. Bouncing quicker on Jongin's long, thick shaft.

With his hands unable to be all over the boy, he could enjoy the visual Luhan gave him more, though. His tiny penis moving along with Luhan's movements, and his fleshy thighs jiggling subtly by the impact whenever he let himself drop back down on him, being such a turn on.

He could just imagine how his impaled ass looked from behind. Those round globes impaled with what Jongin thought belonged there, Luhan's ass always feeling so warm and tight.

By how Luhan was going about it now, Jongin could tell his boy was getting close. Even so, neither of Luhan's delicate hands left his torso to pump his own, little dick, but just kept his focus on what was inside of him. Jongin's dick nudging his sweet spot over and over again, feeling so good.

Because of that, and with his orgasm nearing in, Luhan's movements turned a bit more sloppy, hips circling more than bouncing on his cock. All of it feeling great to Jongin, and bringing Luhan his release.

White oozing from his tip as he came with a pretty cry, ass tightening around Jongin's erection instantly.

It caught Jongin a little off guard, not so much Luhan climaxing, but he thought he heard him say ' _daddy!_ ' as he came. With Luhan's inner walls squeezing his cock though, he didn't give it too much thought, assuming it was just wishful thinking.

With his orgasm rushing through Luhan's sensitive body, Luhan's movements slowed down a bit, only getting back into it after a few seconds, to help Jongin reach his second orgasm, too. Purposely clenching around him to make it happen faster, before it got too uncomfortable.

Another lusty moan coming from the blonde, mingling well with a groan from Jongin, once he released inside of Luhan, painting his walls with his sperm. Luhan continuously circling his hips slowly to milk his boyfriend dry, much to Jongin's satisfaction.

Then, Luhan leaned down, heaving chest coming to lay against Jongin's solid chest more or less, as his pretty hands came to each side of Jongin's head. Dick still buried in his ass, and lips getting oh-so close, that they could feel each other's heavy breathing.

"Happy?" Luhan heard Jongin say, the younger man pulling lightly in the cuffs to signal he wanted them off. Hands still itching to touch the smaller, especially with where he was, plump bottom begging for him to feel him up.

A smile appeared on Luhan's lips, slightly on the teasing side, but still somewhat innocent-looking. Humming lightly, as he nodded his pretty head. Pressing his lips against Jongin's lips for a short, intimate kiss before one of his delicate hands reached out for the key to the cuffs.

Jongin's organ slid out of him in the process, but Luhan stayed to sit on his abs as he undid them. Looking about as sexy and appealing as he had done when he chained Jongin down.

Sure enough, as soon as his hands was freed, Jongin's hands came to feel up his boy's side before coming to his ass. Keeping him close as Luhan moved to lay down beside him.

"Baby was bad?"

Jongin looked at him in slight surprise, knowing Luhan calling him daddy as he came was definitely not just something in his head anymore. Luhan really had said it.

Seeing how Luhan bit his bottom lip in a teasing way as he let Jongin keep his naked body close, causing a smirk to form on Jongin's lips. Instantly playing along.

"Yes, baby girl was very bad, daddy may have to punish her."

It was said in fun - perhaps with some truth lingering in it -, but it had Luhan giggle cutely in return. The smaller snuggling closer up against Jongin's warm, strong body, feeling the excitement that formed in his stomach.

Luhan finding it hotter than he thought he would, to have Jongin call himself that. The taller freely letting a few loving kisses and pecks land around Luhan's pretty face.


	3. three

"Daddy!" Jongin heard Luhan's sweet voice call out for him, the Korean standing up to follow the sound of his baby's voice. Finding the pretty male standing in the kitchen, attempting to bake something for Jongin.

Today marked the day when they had their first date, and although Jongin had taken his precious doll out for dinner, on the smaller's favorite restaurant earlier, Luhan insisted he would make something for him, too. Why at 10PM, Luhan found himself in the kitchen.

"It's finished," Luhan said, speaking in that soft voice of his, looking so adorable as he waved a delicate hand towards the oven.

It had Jongin smile, thinking it was cute how his boy wasn't much to take it out himself. Always afraid he would get burned, after that one time it actually did happen. Then, Luhan had broken out in tears, and much to Jongin's surprise, after cooling it down, Luhan got very clingy and started acting like a real kid. Needing to be close to his daddy in such a hard time.

"It smells good, baby girl," Jongin complimented, noticing how his words had Luhan beam. Jongin leaving a loving kiss on Luhan's temple before he picked up the potholders, and opened the oven, bringing out Luhan's baked goods. The pretty boy standing nothing more than a few feet away, observing his younger boyfriend.

Because it was getting closer towards the late hours, Jongin had taken off some of his clothing. Luhan discovering early on Jongin didn't like having too much clothes on, feeling like it held back his movements.

Why Luhan was able to admire Jongin's biceps flex once he took out the baking pan. The tanned Korean wearing a white tank top, that only seemed to emphasize his slightly darker skin tone. Something Jongin himself never really liked, but Luhan loved.

Placing the warm plate on the stove to cool down, Jongin took a step back. "Thank you, daddy!" Luhan's cheerful voice came - much like Jongin had done earlier, pecking Jongin on the lips to show his gratitude. Smile still decorating Luhan's pretty face, as he closed the oven after Jongin and opted to give his beloved cupcakes one last, final touch.

Luhan could sense Jongin's eyes was on him during this, but wasn't fully aware of where they were aimed at.

Stepping aside to see Luhan with such joy finishing it, made Jongin happy. Eyes resting on Luhan's delicate form with innocent intend at first, until he let his eyes travel down Luhan's bare back to rest on his boy's gorgeous ass.

The blonde was only wearing a apron, leaving his entire backside exposed part from the strings used to tie it around his waist. Other than that, Luhan had on a thong. Something he only started wearing by Jongin's request, and boy was Jongin glad he gave into it now. Those plump ass cheeks looking amazing with the pink, lacey string in between.

Legs smooth and hairless as always, quickly getting Jongin's thoughts down a more dirty path. The plan to make sweet love to Luhan later that night, slowly being replaced with something a little different. Even more so when he saw Luhan's delicate fingers place the leftover melted chocolate beside him on the kitchen counter.

One could almost say it had turned into Jongin's thing to eat what was left from the making of Luhan's baked sweets, when he was done with it. Why Luhan didn't give it much thought when his younger boyfriend stepped up by his side, and dipped a finger in the light brown substance.

"Baby girl?"

"Hm?" Luhan hummed, throwing a glance towards Jongin. The tone of Jongin's voice telling him he wasn't just out for some light chatter.

"Wasting food?" Jongin asked. Looking at the younger's face, Luhan was unable to tell if it was one of those times where he pretended to be mad about something, because it got him off sexually acting out some sort of punishment. Or he just really thought it was a waste of money.

Jongin's face was neutral. As Jongin brought his chocolate covered finger up to his lips, Luhan let his pretty eyes wander to the bowl with the rest. Noticing what was left unused was ridiculously much.

"Sorry, Jongin. Didn't think of measuring it."

It wasn't an apology per se, but Luhan did admit to having made a minor, easily changeable, mistake. How his words had Jongin smile before he let an arm around his slim waist, body facing Luhan, told him it wasn't all too needed.

"Baby girl is avoiding to use her pretty head again?" he chuckled, pecking Luhan's temple, grin growing wider when he saw the confusion on his lover's face. Jongin was calling him stupid. Treating Luhan like he was an airhead was definitely something Jongin got a kick out of, an airhead who couldn't get his mind off the dick once getting introduced to it. Luhan never felt offended by it, though.

The smaller smiled sheepishly, looking more than just cute, leaning closer towards Jongin for a minor snuggle, his side pressing against Jongin's solid chest. Nodded lightly. "I like when daddy does the thinking for me. I don't like brainy stuff."

There was this childish tilt in Luhan's voice as he spoke, Jongin taking it a step further when Luhan seemed to play along. Hearing such things come from his baby in that kind of voice, doing more to him than he would like to admit.

"And, ' _Jongin_ '?" the Korean continued, palm settling on his boy's ass to give it a firm squeeze, enough to show Luhan did something wrong, the pretty smile grazing the beauty's full lips showing he was aware.

"I'm sorry, daddy," he said, smile still on his lips proving he was trying to act cute to get his forgiveness. "Daddy. I meant daddy," Luhan corrected himself, now turning around so his body was facing Jongin as well. Getting up on his toes to leave Jongin a peck on his cheek as an apology, gestures like this often doing the work. Jongin was a nice daddy, one with a weakness for his pretty princess.

Skinny arms circled Jongin's neck, while their chests was pressed together. "I will eat it," he said, thinking everything was fine when he felt Jongin's other hand go for his ass as well. Luhan's rounded cheeks making a perfect fit with Jongin's bigger hands, however, when they moved lower Luhan started to suspect that wasn't the case.

"It's not that easy," Jongin said, with something close to a smile. "I got a better idea."

Feeling his daddy's hands on the back his thighs, Luhan knew he wanted to pick him up. The pretty one acting like a good boy by letting himself get lifted off the ground, legs going around the younger's waist to stay up.

Luhan thought he would take him to their bedroom, but instead, he found himself getting placed on a kitchen counter - free of dishes and whatnot, after Luhan's attempt to bake something.

The tanned man came to stand between his parted legs, hands now on Luhan's narrow hips, while Luhan's stayed around his neck. How Jongin heard Luhan mumble something along the lines of, 'of course, daddy always got the best ideas', as he got carried exciting him a bit.

The pink  _Hello Kitty_ -apron Luhan was wearing had some of the ingredients he had been using on it, flour especially. Making Luhan seem cuter to his Jongin, like he couldn't do anything without him. The thin string that was tied behind Luhan was undone, so he could freely pull it over Luhan's head. Just leaving him in his little thong, given to him by none other than his daddy.

Jongin reached out to grab the bowl with the melted chocolate, now more cool but still fluidly, and perfect for what he wanted. The  _innocent_ , unknowing look on Luhan's pretty face making him all the more eager to show Luhan what they could use it for.

The pretty male did look a bit confused as to what he wanted, this sadly not being an act to please Jongin, just his very own stupidity. What had him realize what his daddy's idea was, was when Jongin got some of the sweet substance on to his fingers and drew a line on Luhan's cheek, a little under his eye.

"Daddy!" Luhan squealed with a giggle, acting like Jongin was being silly. "You can't play with the food."

A light smirk appeared on Jongin's lips, amused how adorably childish his baby girl was acting. Swiftly leaning forward to give the boy a quick peck on his lips, Luhan's delicate hands already gone to rest against the counter. "Is that so?" Jongin said, speaking as slow as he was acting when he leaned forward to lick some of the chocolate off Luhan's cheek. Luhan letting out another giggle making it seem all the more right.

"Weren't Lu the one who cornered daddy into using it in a more creative way, after wasting some?"

There was still a little smile on Luhan's lips as Jongin said it. Trying to put the blame onto his baby, but it more than just helped, the smaller gave him a quick nod. "You're right, daddy. You always are."

"Now that's my baby girl," Jongin complimented, seeing how Luhan's beautiful face practically started beaming with his words. Another kiss coming to Luhan's lips just making Luhan feel more proud. Even if it was just a play of some sort, there was times where Luhan caught himself really thinking like Jongin's baby girl. Getting ridiculously flattered by things adults shouldn't, for one.

Some distance was left between them afterwards, Jongin still stood close, but he leaned back just enough to see all of Luhan's body. Everything from his pink nipples, flat stomach and fleshy thighs, to his little penis covered by the thin piece of fabric that was supposed to be a thong.

Just thinking about how Luhan's naked ass cheeks was pressed against the kitchen counter - likely looking extra full - got to Jongin. This had to go quick, with how Luhan was acting, there was no way they could celebrate their first anniversary making sweet love now.

The usual giggles, that did more for Jongin's dick than what was appropriated, came from the pretty boy when he felt the chocolate on his skin. Now decorating his chest - with main focus on his collarbones, nipples and the surrounding area, then on Luhan's inner thighs. Getting as close to Luhan's little thong covered dick he could without spilling anything. Wanting to get his baby worked up, rather than give him exactly what he wanted.

Luhan's legs were hairless - much like everything else on the boy -, making Jongin adore them even more. And made it significantly easier to treat Luhan like a child, his child.

As Jongin was smearing light streak of the sweet substance onto Luhan's skin, his facial expression had turned into a neutral one. The one he generally walked around with and had people easily misjudge his character, almost looking mad. In that given moment, it did nothing but turn Luhan on. "Hurry, daddy."

The first thought that came to Jongin was Luhan wanted it off again, feel his tongue on his body. But once he caught sight of Luhan's groin, he could see it was because he was hard, and looked bothered with the thong.

"Such a needy baby," Jongin said, with that half smirk of his that had lured Luhan in in the first place. Pecking his boy's lips swiftly before he did as he wanted. Hearing Luhan hum in return to him calling him needy.

Starting out on Luhan's flat stomach, only once he reached Luhan's pert nipples was when he started taking things slow, especially upon hearing the beauty let out such a delicate moan. Letting his tongue twirl around it, before sucking on it. Smiling a little when he felt a delicate hand be placed on the back of his head, encouraging him to proceed. Seeming extra needy when he pushed his chest a little more forward.

By the time Jongin moved on to his second nipple, torso more or less clean from it, Luhan had started moving his hips a little. Pushing them forward in a way he usually did when he tried ridding his daddy's dick or wanted to meet with his thrusts.

This time, it was done in hopes of grinding against the Korean's abs as he leaned in over him, to get some sort of friction down there. Succeeding when he moved his hands to Jongin's sides and tried pulling him a little closer, legs automatically closing in once he felt Jongin's warm body press a little against his lower half. The beauty quick to regret this.

"Princess," Jongin said, his second nickname for the boy not being spoken in that loving voice he used to. As he said it, he pulled away hands coming to grip Luhan's thighs.

It was firm - pleasantly, firm - but Luhan had learned by now that was supposed to go as a warning. Glancing down, he saw what he had done wrong.

The melted chocolate his daddy had smeared onto his thighs was now on parts of Jongin's bare upper body. Near his toned stomach.

"Da-Daddy...?" Luhan squeaked, sounding more nervous than he was, his light stutter only appearing after he had Jongin suck on his tit. "Mad?"

Jongin shook his head slowly, hands moving on Luhan's smooth legs, getting to his boy's hips to make him turn. Cute feet coming back to the floor, while his chest got pressed against the kitchen counter. Ass sticking out for Jongin to make use of.

The thong was quickly dragged down. One of Jongin's large hands staying on his baby's lower back as if to keep him in place, while he used the other to strip him out of the thong.

It was thrilling for Luhan, Jongin's quick hands around his body. Subconsciously pushing his behind further back when he heard Jongin pull down his own zipper, and pulled his pants and underwear down just far enough to get his erect cock out. The beauty whimpering out such a needy 'daddy', when Jongin couldn't help but grind his erection between the boy's ass cheeks.

Undoubtedly the boy still hadn't learned his lesson, since he was still acting needy, but Jongin was cool with it for now. Certain his precious baby girl would get it in the aftermath.

Jongin couldn't really blame him either. He  _loved_  the way Luhan always seemed to naturally grind back when he had his dick anywhere near his ass, including those few times in the cinema, where the smaller had been in his lap to be cute.

Not much for causing any physical pain on the fragile male, Jongin did put minor efforts into preparing him for the real thing. Using spit and a few fingers to get him at least a little wet for him, thinking the task of going to get the lube would kill the moment. Everything was on a high, and he was certain the beauty would start touching himself if he left him alone for a moment.

The Chinese didn't seem to mind either. Moaning out a few light calls of daddy - some staged, others legit -, as he felt Jongin finger him open. Their active sex life making it a short and easy thing to do. On top of that, as Jongin did it, it only seemed to get his boy more horny for the real thing. Ass clenching around his digits in such a pleasant manner, Luhan knew Jongin loved when he did around his daddy's cock.

Fingers slipping out, Jongin spent a brief moment admiring Luhan's gaping hole, twitching in need to be filled anew. In some way saying the things Luhan himself couldn't - because he had to do as daddy said, and he already messed up earlier.

Then, both Jongin's hands settled on Luhan's narrow hips, grip firm to keep his princess in place as he nudged the head of his penis inside of the boy. Eyes stuck on Luhan's well shaped ass sucking him in. Stretching around it and welcoming it, like he had seen it done so many times before.

With someone of his Jongin's size, Luhan adored when he was first penetrated. The other so thick and long, he filled him up in ways others had failed, the beauty definitely preferring them big.

The smaller moaned as Jongin pushed in, entrance automatically closing in on what was being shoved in. Letting out the prettiest cry of daddy, when Jongin with one quick, hard thrust slid his full length inside the boy. Going from the head just barely entering him, to his entire manhood being swallowed up by Luhan's gorgeous behind.

Jongin decided Luhan really didn't need any time to adjust, or he didn't deserve it more accurately, but judging from how Luhan moaned, it wasn't much of a punishment in itself.

"Aah ~! Y-Yes, daddy," Luhan moaned, sounding so needy as he tried pushing his ass back to meet the younger's thrusts. Skin slapping together so noisily as they got going.

Luhan let out a squeak when Jongin slowed partially down to let his hand slap Luhan across the ass. His own dick buried in his ass already, making it so it was only some of his butt that got struck, but it turned Luhan on so much. "Naughty girl."

The beauty got the message of that, and held his hips still, just letting Jongin drill him like he had done so many times before. His little penis leaking so bad with what his daddy called him, finding it absolutely hot. Giving Jongin full control, while Luhan himself could so easily get him to call him a dirty, little girl or spank him.

Making daddy proud had always been a top priority, but with how Jongin took him in their own kitchen, made him feel like rebelling. Now, generally staying submissive like he knew Jongin loved it, but there was times he would act extra needy and grind back against what was filling him up so nicely. Earning himself another slap to his behind, and Jongin calling him something filthy. All of them being something degrading.

As obvious as Luhan may have been, Jongin didn't realize he was doing it on purpose. What he thought was Luhan was just a little too eager - wouldn't be a first, especially while he acted like his little baby girl -, but what distracted him even more, was the tightness around his dick. Keeping him from realizing what the smaller was doing.

Watching how Luhan's hole opened and stretched around him was something he would never get tired of. How he pounded into him had his butt cheeks jiggle lightly, made it all the more enjoyable to watch. Eyes occasionally trailing up his boy's spine, in an attempt to show his appreciation for all of Luhan's body. Noticing how him being so rough with him, had his baby's chest rub against the counter. Silently wondering whether Luhan liked this because of his sensitive nipples.

The position made Jongin able to slide in deep, and get a good group on him, so he could go harder without any troubles.

The only problem that occurred was when it had the blonde's moans turn more high pitched, Jongin's dick jabbing his prostate with greater force being the main cause of them. Jongin so familiar with Luhan's body by then he knew it meant he was getting close.

Just figuring that one out, moments before Luhan started speaking gibberish Jongin could barely make sense of. But he did think he said something about being close.

"Baby girl is gonna come?" Jongin asked to confirm, something like a smirk appearing on his lips when he saw Luhan nod quickly.

"Yes, y-yes! Can I come, daddy? P-Please..." it took Luhan much difficulty to get that out, feeling so out of breath and his brain felt all mushy. However, saying that gave him exactly what he wanted.

It came out in such a childish voice, that turned Jongin on to no end. This being exactly what he had fantasized about them doing. And so, his grip on Luhan's hips got even firmer, as he went a bit faster on him. "Of course you can, princess," Jongin groaned out in response to it. Feeling his very own orgasm get near as well.

Without his dick getting any real friction, Luhan still released his seeds first. Crying out such a beautiful 'daddy' as he went, sounding so appreciative of what he was doing to him, Jongin feeling like a good parent in some wicked way. Feeling so happy he was all his favorite boy needed to feel good. Releasing his sperm almost as if to show he belonged to him.

As he rode out his orgasm, Luhan still let out a few whimpers of daddy, not really making it clear if it was because he wanted him to stop in his sensitive state, or because he liked it. Didn't make much of a difference to Jongin, though.

In the aftermath, Jongin hadn't been sweet and caring like he tended to do, he was to teach Luhan his lesson instead, much to the prettier male's faked dismay. Making him put on a pair of the lace panties Jongin bought for him that very day, to celebrate the day they had their first date.

Leaving Luhan walking around with Jongin's sperm up his ass, and a little down his thighs, for the rest of the evening. Luhan making promises about how he would never do any of those bad things again, and he would be a good girl - when really, he found as much joy in it as Jongin did.


	4. four

Jongin was still half asleep when he felt skinny fingers slide over his abs one early morning. The tanned man kept his eyes closed, still trying to get some sleep, mornings never had been his thing, assuming Luhan just wanted to act more cuddly. However, when that same hand slid lower and slipped in his boxers, along with a quick, wet peck being left on his jaw, Jongin knew acting cute was the last thing on Luhan's mind right now.

"Baby...?" Jongin questioned, his voice sounding rough from sleep, a thing Luhan loved. When he opened his eyes to look at his boy, he saw Luhan give him that usual, innocently teasing smile of his. Not moving his hand from Jongin's dick whatsoever. Neither was Jongin one to stop him from it, he loved waking up to something like this. Even if he knew there tended to be some bigger reason behind it.

The beauty acting extra friendly this morning, moved up a little to place a kiss on Jongin's lips. It not really explaining anything, but when he only moved down Jongin's strong body, with a hand still on his dick, Jongin found he didn't really need to know why right now.

When Luhan did move his hand, it was only to grip the hem of Jongin's boxers, delicate fingers coming to tug the fabric down, first succeeding when Jongin lifted his hips to help him out. Luhan only getting them down to his mid-thigh, thinking it was fine once Jongin's cock was out.

That alone did something for his younger boyfriend. Knowing seeing his dick was all Luhan really needed.

The thick meat was still limp, even as Luhan's hand came to hold the base, breath and plump lips ghosting over it in the best way possible. Luhan's gaze remained on Jongin, looking up at him through his long lashes, with his lips pressed against the other's dick.

It started out with a light kiss, one quickly turning into more. The pressure he put onto it was light, but more than enough for him to feel Jongin harden in his hand. Somewhere in between those cute, little pecks he gave it, Jongin could feel him start using his tongue. Pressing it against his shaft as he kissed it, getting it more wet with his saliva. Those wet kisses and pecks turning into kitten-ish licks, that was aimed more towards the head of his penis.

In a way it worked as small rewards. The harder Jongin became, the more Luhan would do. First letting the tip of his cock in his sweet mouth, when he was close to full hardness, the boy loving the deep groans Jongin emitted. Giving him a few compliments as he went, either for what he was doing, or for his beauty.

"That's right, put it in your mouth, baby," Jongin groaned, hand coming to the back of Luhan's head. At first making it seem like he just wanted to touch Luhan's soft, blonde hair, who knows, it may had been his original thought, but with Luhan only suckling on his tip even after he said that, he seemed to press his pretty head down towards his groin. Making him take more of him in.

Seeing his cock go in deeper his boyfriend's mouth, was like so many other things of the boy - a beautiful sight. Lips stretching further around his thick shaft as he let him push himself in further.

Gorgeous brown eyes remained on Jongin's face as he did it, chin getting closer to his ballsack while his nose came to Jongin's pubes. His tongue was flat against the underside of Jongin's cock, the younger Korean could feel how he pressed it against him. The wetness of it, as well as the pressure put on it, making it feel all the better.

The boy had turned more submissive since they had gone into part role-playing, when it came to bedroom activities especially. Why right now, there was no doubt in Jongin's mind he could fuck Luhan's mouth to his own desire, and the boy wouldn't whine about it afterwards. Maybe even thank him for his juices afterwards.

Jongin still found it hard to let Luhan stay in control, it rarely ever happened, and now was no different. Without being too forceful, Jongin had let his hand stay on the back of Luhan's head. To begin with, just letting it rest there, but even Luhan knew it would just be a matter of time before he would gently try to push his head further down again.

Feed him more of his cock, by making him take it all in. Being with Jongin, his  _daddy_ , Luhan had learned deep-throating was close to a must. Thankfully for the both of them, Luhan was rather skilled with a dick in his mouth. Gagging was inevitable in the given moment, but unlike others who would pull back with someone of Jongin's size most commonly, Luhan made it work.

Letting his daddy fuck his pretty mouth like the good girl he was. After having done this plenty of times before, Luhan knew what it meant when Jongin's grip in his soft hair grew tighter, the light tug he felt in the roots of it going straight to the pretty one's groin. He loved when Jongin would pull his hair.

Luhan coughed when he felt his head be pressed against Jongin's cock, with said organ well on its way down his throat. What made it different from what Jongin had done seconds before, was his head was held down there. "Tongue, baby, remember tongue."

Hearing those simple words, along with the pet name, Luhan knew exactly why the taller had pressed his head down. Jongin did like when he used tongue like any other man would, and Luhan did enjoy licking his hard dick, however, with the other face fucking him it wasn't as easy as one would think.

Rather than say this out loud, Luhan tried saying 'yes daddy'. Looking back, he maybe should have realized what he said in hopes it would push Jongin over the edge, made absolutely no sense since with his erection in his mouth, all it did was make him gag and mute out his words. Luhan would lie if he said Jongin telling him what to do,  _teaching_  him what to do, as if he was a child turned him on so much more than he thought it would.

Either way, it didn't take much more than a few seconds before he had Jongin jerk up into his mouth, and spill his seeds.

Jongin didn't hear what Luhan was trying to say, even if he had been bratty and come with some snarky remark, just knowing he tried speaking with something thick filling up his mouth got Jongin off. The thought alone was arousing, the vibrations it send his dick was almost as good.

"Thank you, daddy," Luhan smiled up after a few moments. Pretty eyes settling on Jongin's face as he after a sloppy job of licking Jongin's dick clean of his own cum, crawled up to sit in Jongin's lap. Purposely placing his plump behind on Jongin's exposed cock. Jongin could see some of his cum run out the corner of his boy's mouth and down his chin. Luhan did nothing to stop it.

Jongin knew he had tried swallowing it, but whether he intentionally let some be he wasn't too sure of now. When Luhan did nothing to get it off, he knew it was.

Luhan was acting cute and clingy, something he knew always made Jongin weak. Skinny arms around Jongin's neck so they could remain close, and the sperm still on his chin so Jongin could play out the role as his daddy and get it off for him. Luhan was playing on his fetish, but whatever it was he wanted, Jongin had a feeling he was gonna get it now. Anything for his princess, especially when he was acting like this.

"I love you ~" Luhan said in such a sweet voice as if to confirm what Jongin had just been suspecting.

"Uh-huh," Jongin said in response, reaching out for the paper tissues on his night stand to help Luhan clean his face. When he didn't say 'I love you' back, Luhan knew he was on to him. "What do you want?" the Korean asked as he let the clean white sheet graze Luhan's pretty features in an attempt to get his juices off.

Luhan closed his lips as he went about it, acting like such an obedient boy. Jongin was loving it.

The beauty giggled innocently. "Daddy..." he paused for a moment, in which he pecked Jongin on the lips and gave him such a pretty smile, pressing that gorgeous body of his closer up against Jongin's. "I was just wondering if you wanted to take me somewhere nice today?"

Jongin had dropped the tissue by then, even before Luhan went to kiss him because he wasn't too sure he would be cool with that if he still had his remains decorating his lips. The tanned man's hands had gone to Luhan's ass, both cheeks fitting so well into his palms.

"Maybe," Jongin said, voice still deep and sort of groggy from sleep and an orgasm. How his lip curled up into a smirk, Luhan knew to take that as a yes. Why he couldn't help but let out such a childish squeal as he kissed him again, the kiss just as quick as the one before.

"Thank you, daddy," Luhan repeated the same thing, he had moments before.

"Then could you do daddy a favor, princess?"

The beauty hummed with a small nod, eyes not leaving the other.

"Put the pretty pink dress on? Then daddy can help you with your small clit, baby girl." Jongin's hand had slowly inched to the boy's front to squeeze his manhood, Jongin referring to his genitals as those on a female turning the both of them on.

' _Okay!_ ' had been the one word Luhan had gotten up from his lap with, not having nearly as big an issue putting the feminine piece on. Neither did he have a problem doing the few poses that his daddy asked for, all the while one could see his small penis standing tall at the front.

Fingering his special place - or vagina as daddy called it, always a firm believer that Luhan should call things what they were and not used childish synonyms -, with enough lube to both leave his hole wet as well as his thighs. Keeping his pretty legs spread, with his dress pulled up to reveal his aching cock and quivering entrance, while a pretty smile was adoring his features.

All done in preparations for his daddy to fuck him, give him what he needed. As well as letting him snap a picture of him. To remember this special day, was what daddy had said.

The lies Jongin would say to make it seem alright, getting to the both of them, and so, Luhan would every time pretend to blindly believe him. When really both knew Jongin just wanted a permanent reminder of Luhan in a dress, flashing himself - a little something he could use to jerk off to later, if he was unfortunate enough not to have Luhan there with him.

It was rare, but it did happen every now and then, Luhan had something to do and Jongin was at home feeling horny but without his special princess to help him out.

루한 루한

Jongin perhaps should have asked exactly what Luhan wanted him to join him at, but he had been too distracted. When Luhan had told him in that cute way of his however, he realized why Luhan had persuaded him with a blow job, followed up with sex.

Luhan wanted them to go out to somewhere he knew Jongin hated, why he had played on Jongin's weakness. Luhan loved art, and as much as Jongin loved watching his baby be creative around the painting aisle, he hated watching others. It was boring, and perhaps Jongin liked watching the beauty that was Luhan more than what he would draw or paint onto the blank piece of paper.

Currently, there was something there that caught Jongin's attention, though. He could see his boyfriend standing a little to the side with an older man, likely twice the Chinese's age. The two chatting away, with Luhan acting way too friendly, and the guy sucking it all up.

Jongin found him a fool, how Luhan would let one of those pretty hands to the other man's arm whenever he would laugh lightly, probably over something that man said, seemed all too familiar. That's more or less how Luhan and Jongin started dating, what made this very different from then, was Luhan had absolutely no interest in the guy.

It was clear, Jongin could see through the boy. He wanted something from him, something Jongin later would find out was a buyer for some of his own paintings, and help Luhan get his stuff out there - the man in suit falling right into Luhan's trap of temptation.

Giving into those big doe eyes, that had spend the morning looking up at Jongin with a dick in his mouth. He had seemed less innocent then.

While it was somewhat interesting for Jongin to see how Luhan played the guy, all of it looking so familiar, there was something about the scene unfolding right in front of him that peeked his interest even more so. Watching the older blonde use that filthy mouth of his to flirt with another man, left Jongin's mind to wander.

All while knowing Luhan was getting exactly what he wanted out of this, always been fairly good to get men to do as he wanted. Something Jongin even was a sucker for, hence why he was there, but he liked to think of himself as a little better.

"We can go home now," Luhan smiled as he stepped towards his younger boyfriend, smile falling slightly when Jongin didn't respond to it.

"Making new friends?" Jongin asked, once Luhan was in front of him, the confusion that took over Luhan's pretty features only seeming to encourage him.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Luhan replied with instead, thinking Jongin was acting weird, because, part from the beginning of their relationship, Jongin hadn't really given a rat's ass seeing Luhan flirt with someone else. Luhan had proved he was loyal to only him. Despite the beauty's confusion, he still let Jongin take his hand to lead him out of there.

How big Jongin's hand was in comparison to his own, as well as how much taller and stronger he was naturally made Luhan feel protected as they walked out of the museum. How Jongin went about it, however, did make him a little nervous with it.

"Of course I'm not jealous, princess. But if that was what you were aiming for, perhaps baby really does need punishment," Jongin said in a low voice, giving Luhan a side glance to see the smaller's reaction, pleased when he saw the light smile return to Luhan's full lips.

"Daddy..." Luhan said, pausing as he looked at Jongin, as if pondering what to respond to it. Making it seem like he wanted to lie his way out of it, but in the end gave into Jongin's gaze. Feeling dominated without Jongin really doing anything. "I'm sorry."

"You are gonna take it like big girl?" Jongin asked again, Luhan knowing he only asked because this sort of thing, was what Jongin liked about it the most. Or well, one of the things. Hear Luhan emasculate himself, while looking up at him with those big doe eyes, that seemed to do more apologizing than the boy's pretty mouth was.

They had stepped outside by then, and Jongin had just taken his arm around Luhan to keep the beauty close as they headed towards their car. Of course, Luhan nodded in return, but when something else caught his attention, it didn't seem all too convincing in the end.

Somebody heard what Jongin called him, and as much as he felt like he was supposed to be ashamed of it, it turned him on instead. His pretty head wandering off to thoughts of them just seeing him as some filthy little whore, still needing to be looked out for.

To make it all better, Jongin added 'daddy don't find that all too convincing', because all Luhan did was nod. Luhan not quite sure if Jongin was aware someone had heard them.

Once they reached their car, Jongin had opened the passenger seat's door for Luhan, letting the boy get in, only to make Luhan feel all the more little when he helped him put his seat belt on before stepping around the car to get in himself. Luhan sort of liked this treatment as well, even if it was more than they usually did, he liked being taken care of, and Jongin definitely did that.

Punishment had been something Jongin jokingly threatened Luhan with before, maybe it had been more like dirty talk. Jongin did love dirty talk, and talking about Luhan getting spanked just to have said boy promise to be good, was the best. This time around, it seemed neither had to say it out loud, they both just knew, the punishment would be acted out, instead of just talked about.

It was exciting, but with this being a first, Jongin wasn't allowed to go all out as he desired. Lacking the right equipment mainly, something Jongin would purchase one of the following days, he had agreed with himself. So his beautiful baby girl, was lucky to get off easy this time.

"Show me what's mine," Jongin said once they got home. The authority in Jongin's voice making the small boy listen right away, delicate fingers quickly going to work on getting his clothes off. More and more skin getting revealed to Jongin.

How Jongin's face was free of any emotions, and he just watched, took its toll on Luhan. It was turning him on, and when Jongin's eyes came to rest on his small manhood standing tall, the beauty wasn't sure how he felt about it. Jongin knew he was aroused, which Luhan knew Jongin liked to see, how his _daddy_  felt about it, was what he wasn't completely sure of.

"So, can you tell me if you were foolish enough to think I would be into sharing, or baby girl was just too greedy, and liked the attention on her?"

Luhan wasn't sure what to say to that, but how he reacted to the question - a face of shame and guilt, as if he knew he did wrong -, was enough for Jongin. Rather than speak, Luhan shook his head slowly in denial.

The Korean sighed, genuinely managing to make Luhan feel ashamed of what he did. There was just something about how Jongin went about it, that got to Luhan. The pretty blonde eventually realizing it was his lack of words that made his daddy do so. Learning to speak for oneself, was something Jongin valued a lot. However, before Luhan got to say anything, Jongin spoke up.

"I thought we had talked about this. If you don't use what little brain you have to speak your mind and  _think_ , all you are left with is that pretty face of yours. Is that what you want to rely on? If you can't even do so in front of me, I'd hate to see you in a few years time. I really must be raising a slut," as Jongin was talking, he stepped up to Luhan, letting a hand to the smaller's jaw to make him look at him. First saying that last sentence when they gained eye contact.

"So, how many spanks do you think is enough?" Jongin cut in before his sweet baby girl had a chance to speak up. Keeping his eyes trained on the Chinese, while Luhan seemed to have a hard time looking back. Acting like more of a child.

"T-Thousand...?"

Jongin snorted at Luhan's answer. It was clear he was only exaggerating to the extreme in an attempt to get off easy. "Cute," was Jongin's remark, it not being the sweet kind of compliment where he actually found Luhan adorable, more the kind where he found him pathetic for saying that.

Then Jongin seemed to do something that could keep Luhan's eyes on him, maybe not on his face, but he was watching. Jongin pulled his shirt off, leaving his torso bare, the tanned skin stretching across his muscles had always been something Luhan loved. Not just loved seeing and admiring, but also to touch. With the trouble he had gotten himself in, though, he kept himself from reaching out this time around. Even if Jongin was so close, and within reach.

Jongin walked past the smaller, sitting at the edge of the bed, feet remaining on their carpet floor. "Well...?" Jongin pushed, never really telling Luhan what he wanted him to do, but how he was looking at him, told Luhan things would only get worse if he didn't pretend to know. There always was the possibility he would get it right.

Once Jongin patted his lap, Luhan perhaps should have figured it out. He had asked him about spanks after all, but unknowingly living out the illusion to be extra stupid, it took him another long moment to figure it out.

At first, he just thought he wanted to sit there, Jongin did enjoy if Luhan were to act like a baby. Like proven this morning, act cute and clingy and he might get his way. However, the warning glare Jongin gave him as he were to sit down, quickly told him that wasn't it.

It was obvious he fucked up, but Jongin seemed pleased enough with the transition Luhan did from barely sitting on his lap, to lying on top of it. His small dick coming to Jongin's strong thighs, while his ass was pushed slightly up. Jongin sitting in the bed making Luhan able to support himself on his hands and knees, so he wouldn't struggle to keep his balance.

The first strike to his ass wasn't all that bad. It stung, and had Luhan squeak out a whimper as his butt jiggled by the impact, but it was bearable. The hit was sharp and didn't have a whole lot of force. Those that followed, quickly proved Jongin was just getting into it. Taking in all those pretty little sounds his baby would emit.

As exciting as it was to Jongin, so it was to Luhan. It hurt, but as it turned out, Luhan discovered there was a good kind of pain as well. Rather than teach him a lesson, it gave him the desire to be bad again.

With Luhan's round ass turning more and more red with each hit of Jongin's hand, the beauty's butt got all the more sore. Body almost coming to contradict itself, when his manhood was nearing full hardness, while his small squeaks and whimpers had been given a whinier pitch after less than five hits. It in the end turning into quiet sniffles.

Luhan's eyes had gotten all teary, with his long lashes getting wet and sticking to the apples of his cheeks, and he felt his nose get runny, but he still liked it. And Jongin knew he did because despite how upset he looked, he didn't try to squirm away. Instead, Luhan tried to keep his mouth shut. Not whining about how it hurt, and give Jongin insincere promises just to make him stop, he just took it. Mainly because he was enjoying it, but also to act like a big girl.

By the time Jongin found he had enough, the boy's ass was glowing red, as well as the skin just below his cheeks.

It looked beautiful to Jongin. He normally wasn't the possessive type, but seeing this, made him feel more territorial, with the mark of his hand on the beauty's ass. Judging from just how red it was, Jongin were to assume Luhan wouldn't be able to sit down properly for the next day or so. With this in mind, he let his hand connect with Luhan's ass again, though this time to rub soothing circles onto the heated skin. Almost working as an apology for going so hard on him.

"I really must have been raising a slut," Jongin said after some moments of silence, still rubbing Luhan's sore butt.

"No, daddy," Luhan shook his head, glancing over his shoulder to look at the other man. Delicate hands coming to the bed, so he could push his upper body a little up, while his lower half remained on Jongin.

"Then why is your body telling me you are horny, even before I touched you?" Jongin both sounded and acted calm, which told Luhan the worst may be over. He was glad, his cock had been erect for too long with no attention, he needed release, and wasn't ashamed to do what it would take to get Jongin to give it to  him.

Rather than stroking his ass, Jongin's hand had come to rest on the plump flesh. It feeling heavier than usual. Then Jongin gave the side of Luhan's ass a few light pats, as he told him to get off.

The petite boy quickly got to his feet, but still stood so his legs were grazing Jongin's, a pout on his full lips. "Daddy..." Luhan started, it sounding more like a whine than intended, it just getting worse when the taller man didn't seem to fall for it.

"It's twitching," Luhan shared, and it was true, his hole was twitching like crazy, "can't I have it...?" he asked, one of his delicate hands were placed on Jongin's shoulder, while he with the other reached for Jongin's fat cock still hidden in his pants.

Before he got to touch it, Jongin grabbed his wrist, his hold on it so firm. "You think you deserve it?" Jongin asked, the question being more rhetorical. Jongin didn't think he had.

Of course, Luhan didn't agree with that, so he nodded yes. "Daddy was who got me like this... not that I blame him," he added rushed not to get himself in more trouble. "I just couldn't help it..." he trailed off into another adorable pout, trying to pull his hand out of Jongin's grasp, only to fail.

Daddy wasn't stupid, Luhan were to realize, he could tell he was trying to suck up to him. Without giving it a second thought, Luhan said the next thing that came to mind. "If you put it in me now, I promise I won't complain if you buy a cock cage for me, so I can learn to control myself. Please?"

He was still acting cute, and with the things he were saying there was no way Jongin could tell him no. This was too good to be true. Luhan was practically begging for his cock while acting like his sweet, sweet baby girl. On top of that, he made himself sound so sex obsessed and just now allowed Jongin to bring in another part of his kink. Luhan in a cock cage, had been another fantasy of his.

This proved yet again why he loved Luhan so much. He was open to his fetishes and to try new things. He was perfect. "Put it in you?" Jongin said, his voice sounding so rough and throat dry, Luhan knew he had him then.

Before letting the beauty have his way, though, he had to teach him some manners.

Luhan giggled childishly. "F-Fuck me," he smiled, both proud and shy he called it as it was, just like daddy wanted. Daddy gave him a proud smile as well.

"Good girl," by then Jongin's hold of the boy's hand had slackened, and now he let completely go, just to let his hand to the back of Luhan's thigh, fingers just grazing the curve of his ass, before it slid further down, making Luhan step closer.

Without being sure that was even what he wanted, Luhan sat down on his lap again, this time straddling the tanned man. Letting out a quiet whimper as he did, when his sore behind connected with the thick fabric of Jongin's jeans. While his hands came to Jongin's shoulders, and Jongin's around his waist for support, Luhan tried to look past it. Not wanting to upset the other again.

With this mindset, Luhan tried rolling his hips, grinding against Jongin's cock to make the other happy.

At first, Jongin let one of his hands glide down to grab Luhan's reddened ass, his grip firm as he helped the boy move for a moment, until the light whimper of a whine the touch to Luhan's ass caused made him move it again. Letting it run down one of his full thighs instead. "Can you get on all fours for me, princess?" Jongin asked.

How close Jongin's lips were to Luhan's ear as he asked, as well as how close their bodies were, made goosebumps form on Luhan's skin. It only exciting him more.

'Yes, daddy,' was the words that in a rush left Luhan's lips as he moved to do as he said, voice sounding grateful.

As Luhan got off his lap, and positioned himself, Jongin stood up himself. Watching his baby move to the middle of the bed, ass all out just for him. Unsurprisingly, his butt wasn't any less red than it had been before. A little part of Jongin felt guilty because of it, worrying Luhan would be upset with him in the aftermath, or people would be able to tell, but more than that, it left him with a possessive feeling.

Like the red marks on his ass meant he was his, just as much as putting a ring on that finger would.

Luhan's body remained still, as he looked over his shoulder to see what Jongin was doing. Somehow, feeling a little nervous when he saw Jongin's eyes fixated on his ass, as he slowly took off his belt. In that moment, Luhan wasn't sure if it was excitement he was feeling, or he was seriously scared the punishment wasn't over with.

Once the belt dropped to the floor, Luhan felt more at ease again, thinking perhaps Jongin was just admiring his handiwork. Either way, it got Luhan curious as to just how red his ass was. It took a few more brief moments, before Jongin had dropped both his pants and boxers, and headed for the drawer with lube. Having a pair of so pretty eyes following him as he went.

It was clear Luhan's attention was more on his cock, than what he was doing. It was already erect, maybe not fully hard yet, but it was so close. With how painful his own erection was by then, and how his hole was quivering just by the sight of it, it was hard to look the other way, once Jongin finally showed him his manhood.

There wasn't much preparation before Jongin entered the boy. Luhan was far from loose, but he had a fairly easy time taking Jongin in these days, probably because their sex life had hit a new high, but lube was still necessary to make it a wet experience.

Jongin squirted some of the substance onto his fingers, before he let a few up Luhan's ass. Pulling them back and forth a few times, in an attempt to spread the slippery liquid, all while having Luhan let out the prettiest of gasps. Less subtly, trying to push his ass back against what was entering him. To make it smooth and more pleasant for Luhan, more lube was pressed into Jongin's palm before he threw the bottle aside and let his hand to his own dick.

The grip on it was a little on the firm side, as he moved his hand up and down his length to spread it, giving his cock a few extra jerks to get into full hardness. All the while he never let his eyes leave Luhan's gorgeous backside. Watching those plump cheeks just begging for him to go between, and how some of the lube he had used on him seconds before, had followed gravity, and was on its way down his full thighs, though unable to get very far.

Luhan was resting on his knees and elbows, purposely sticking his ass out more to keep Jongin's focus on it. Something that in reality was so unneeded.

The taller man let both his hands to his princess' narrow hips to pull his ass even closer, the beauty letting out another whimper when he felt Jongin's lubed up cock poke his ass cheek. Pleased with Luhan's reaction, Jongin let a hand return to his erection, as he helped guide it inside the boy.

As so many times before, Jongin had Luhan's hole suck him in with such greed, as much as he was now pulsating inside of him, so was Luhan doing around him. He hadn't been lying when he said what he had done had made his hole twitch, not only had Jongin been able to see it just before, now he was able to feel it.

Even after getting stuffed with what he had been craving, Luhan's body acted like it wanted more. The boy so needily clenching around Jongin, that Jongin was quick to realize was done unintentionally.

With Jongin's balls pressing against his cheeks, and his ass feeling extra sensitive from the spanking, Luhan could sense the taller's pubes on him, even if vague. He wasn't given much time to admit to himself he liked it, when Jongin started rutting forward. Cock seeming to go in deeper and deeper with every thrust.

Luhan was letting out light squeaks of 'daddy' when things got a little too good, for his petite body to handle, or he was just moaning like the slut he had claimed he wasn't.

Their bodies was working together perfectly, Luhan pushing back just in time with Jongin pressing forward. Causing the Korean's balls to smack against Luhan's ass more heavily, everything from their lack of rhythm to the various of sounds and noises that filled their private bedroom was  _so_  messy. Yet, that was exactly what made it seem perfect. Like the perfect end.

Today marked the first time they had sex, which many perhaps wouldn't want going down like this, but for Luhan and Jongin, they wouldn't want it any other way. How filthy and dirty Jongin had managed to make Luhan feel, he liked that. In a way, it showed how their relationship had evolved, too. They had gotten comfortable enough with each other to do this.

Luhan's small fists were clenching the bed sheets, as if that was what kept his sanity in check. While his pretty face seemed close to kissing the bedding every time Jongin gave him a particular hard push. In that moment, Luhan wasn't sure he would be able to keep his lower half up on his own, if it hadn't been for Jongin's tight grip on his hips.

A little part of Luhan was afraid it would bug Jongin - more that it would bug him into stopping, because he was doing all the work -, but instead he only seemed to have a minor pause to get a better hold of him. "It's okay, princess, I got you. Daddy's got you," he said, maybe making Luhan relax a little too much.

Hearing Jongin refer to himself as daddy still got to Luhan. He couldn't explain it, but there as just something about it he found incredible sexy. Especially when Jongin said it in such a voice. Deep and masculine as always, but now seeming to come out in a between a few grunts. Out of breath even, because of Luhan's body. Luhan loved to take credit from it.

All in all, it left Luhan with the strong need to come, Jongin's cock time and time again nudging his prostate making it all the harder to tell him. With how things had gone until then, there was a slight possibility Jongin would get mad about him coming without his permission.

What Luhan was able to get out other than moans, was endearing chants of daddy. As they had become more frequent Jongin had an easy time figuring out why, yet he saw no reason to go easier on his baby princess.

Once it started building up in his stomach, Luhan knew there was no way he could hold it back. Jongin giving his slutty ass a few more thrusts, before it had Luhan reach his peak. It feeling so good, it took Jongin a moment to realize the mess of words that left Luhan's lips, were Mandarin.

With Luhan spilling his juices onto the bed beneath his skinny body, ass squeezing what was filling him up so well, it was only a matter of seconds before Jongin had to follow.

Luhan still let out whimpers of daddy as Jongin kept going, ending it all with a drawn out moan when he felt Jongin release inside of him. As Jongin orgasmed, he didn't start humping him like he did for the most part, instead, he just let his cock stay balls deep within the blonde. Hands gripping Luhan's hips extra tight, the smaller not daring to move.

Pulling out his limp cock, took Jongin a few moments, just letting his orgasm pass, before he sat down in front of the boy's ass. Once his cock left Luhan's gaping hole, he could see some of his semen still in there, the beauty's butt still glowing red from his spanking, with red marks of his fingers having formed on his hips.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"For what, baby girl?" Jongin asked, genuinely curious whether Luhan knew what he did wrong. Deciding if he did, he would be forgiven, if he didn't he would tell him to sleep as he were. Naked full of cum, and alone. Luhan hated sleeping alone, he needed his daddy by his side.

"For..." Luhan seemed shy to continue, then he turned to sit like a mermaid, and glanced towards the cum stain now beside him. "That..."

"Use words."

"Before you gave your permission..." Luhan started, looking at his release again, hoping that was enough. When Jongin remained quiet, he knew it wasn't. "For coming, before daddy said I could."

As much as Jongin knew it was an act on Luhan's part, Luhan made it feel so real. His pretty face was even red now. Maybe he did feel some embarrassment, it occurred to Jongin. He really liked that thought.

Jongin gave him a nod of approval, feeling some pride, letting the palm of his hand run up his thigh and over his butt. For a moment making Luhan worry he would get another round of spanking. "It's okay, I'll let it pass this time. Do you know why?"

Luhan shook his pretty head, looking unsure, but at the same time felt grateful he was shown some kindness. The beauty mumbled 'no', before Jongin gave him his reason.

"Mainly because you know what you did, but also because I think you have been through enough for the day."

This made Luhan smile, letting Jongin pat his still sore ass as he said it. "Thank you," Luhan said with that childish tilt in his voice he seemed to have mastered over time.

Moving towards Jongin, Luhan did exactly like he had done earlier that day. Making his way into the taller's lap, sitting side ways with his legs gathered and one skinny arm circling Jongin's neck, in return having one of Jongin's big palms come to rest on his thigh, while the other went around his waist. The beauty's attention directed more towards what was at Jongin's middle.

Jongin was both a shower and a grower, something Luhan had found much joy in. Jongin hadn't even noticed what Luhan had been looking at, until he felt his soft hand go to touch his limp cock, traces of lube and cum still on it, but the Chinese didn't seem to mind. Just gently letting the heavy meat rest in his small hand, holding it like his most prized possession. Eyes staying on it, as he continued to speak in that cute way of his.

"This is my favorite toy."

Not only had Jongin been craving to hear Luhan say something like that, but he did it like a child would when they knew they did bad, and was trying to get out of it.


	5. five

Jongin found it stupid to be nervous, not only wasn't it like him, but he already knew what Luhan was going to say as well. Despite of that, his heart didn't seem able to calm down. In some way, Jongin guessed it would be more odd if he didn't react to it in some sort of way.

"Isn't this a detour?" Luhan asked confused, but still mindlessly following Jongin. They were holding hands as they went down the street, the concrete of the sidewalk decorated with a thin layer of snow, while more was falling. When Jongin made a turn in the wrong direction, to take the longer way through the park, was when Luhan felt something was off.

"Yes, but I want to show you something," Jongin said, voice sounding a little shaky, but Luhan assumed that was because of the cold. When Jongin gave him a light smile along with the explanation, Luhan couldn't help but return it either.

"What you wanna show me?"

"You'll see," was all the clue Luhan got.

The couple went through the park, Jongin stopping in front of one of the benches. The one with a street lamp next to it, and the frozen pond in front of it. Luhan liked to go there when the weather was warmer, watching the ducks and just the scenery. It was pretty, he thought, still now, but not as much.

This was where they had their first kiss as well, but with the cold temperature and everything else, Luhan didn't give details like that much thought.

Because of that, why Jongin wanted them to go there was nothing but confusing. The Korean let go of Luhan's hand once they were a few feet from the bench, going up to brush the snow off the woodened seat. "Please sit."

To Jongin there was no turning back then, what could he even tell Luhan that would explain any of what they had done now. Besides, he wanted it to be completely unexpected, see the surprise on Luhan's face as he popped the question, and the happiness that would follow. At least that was what he was hoping for.

He started out with saying Luhan's name, voice still shaky and the beauty noted, but it wasn't until he went down on one knee Luhan realized what he was gonna do. The taller man pulled something out of his pocket, that had Luhan smile wide, Jongin speaking kind words to the pretty boy. Telling Luhan what he already knew, how much he loved him, even elaborating by saying what he adored about him the most.

"Will you marry me?" Jongin asked, heart beating against his chest, the sound of it seeming extra loud to Jongin, while Luhan couldn't hear a thing. Jongin opened the box with the ring, as he asked him.

"Yes, yes," Luhan said, his excitement so clear. "You know I would, Jonginnie," he muttered the second part as he let Jongin put the ring on his finger.

The ring was simple - which Luhan was appreciative of -, it was silver, not showing much of a diamond, but to Luhan, that was what made it perfect. He wouldn't want it any other way.

Once the ring was on one of Luhan's slim fingers, and Jongin stood up, Luhan did the same. Instantly letting his arms around Jongin's neck, trying to express just an ounce of his happiness through a hug. Their bodies were pressed closer together when Jongin let his arms around the smaller's waist.

Luhan muttered out a few more, low 'yes's as they kissed. Both's lips were cold, but it still felt like that was what sealed their promise. If Luhan had to be completely honest, he didn't think Jongin would ever take their relationship this far. Not to get him wrong, he knew Jongin loved him as much as he did, he just knew of Jongin's preferences - due to one of the Korean's friends, getting a bit too drunk and chatty once.

Jongin was bisexual, but having a thing for those pretty and cute, he generally got with girls prior to Luhan. Maybe Luhan's girly tendencies had something to do with Jongin's choice in spouse.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sweet words was exchanged through the cold night, before Luhan said he wanted to go home. Reasoning it with they already were late, so what would a few more minutes do. Just wishing to have sex with his fiancèe, and who was Jongin to deny him that. If anything, he likely wanted this more than his pretty princess.

That something like this got Luhan horny, was a turn on in itself.

Rather than hold hands on their way back, Jongin had an arm around Luhan as they went. Their walk back went significantly quicker as well.

Their outerwear wet due to the snow, was dropped in the entrance, attempted to be hung up, but with the rush they felt they were in, it had fallen to the floor.

It wasn't more than a few brief moments later, Luhan was naked on their bed. Penis hard, with his pretty head resting in the pillows, while his legs were slightly spread. Eyes staying on Jongin's face for the most part, but Jongin could see them flicker down his muscled chest a few times. Luhan did love how strong he was build, that he worked out was showing.

Soon, Jongin found himself between Luhan's legs. A bottle of lube placed next to them, after Jongin had used it on his cock, and Luhan's entrance to get him nicely slick for him. Those light pants Luhan emitted as he fingered him briefly with the substance, went straight to Jongin's dick. His member throbbing, as he positioned himself at his older lover's entrance, slowly pushing the head of his penis inside.

Luhan's walls fit snugly around him, hugging and tugging him in such a pleasant way as the Korean shoved his large member all the way inside of him. Everything about it just feeling so perfect.

Although Jongin knew Luhan didn't need any time to gather himself, or at least not much of it, he didn't start thrusting into him right away, something he did more often than not. Assuming Luhan did as he wanted, but with how they had taken their relationship one step further, neither felt in a rush, despite having to be somewhere else.

They kissed, it being one of passion rather than need, hardly any tongue was involved. They stayed like that for awhile, kissing, Luhan's arms around Jongin's torso to keep him close, with Jongin resting on his forearms on each side of Luhan's pretty head, his erection buried deep within the Chinese beauty.

Luhan could feel how Jongin was pulsating inside of him, even if vague, it eventually tempting him into wanting more.

Clawing at Jongin's lower back, while moving his hips the best way he could to make the taller aware of this, the beauty muttered out a breathy 'please'. Hole unintentionally clenching around what was filling him up so well. The thought that Jongin's thick shaft now in some way belonged to him, being part of the reason why his body reacted like this. The Chinese perhaps more possessive about Jongin's dick than anything. It only did bring him good things.

With their kiss already broken, Luhan could see Jongin smile down at him, it feeling so loving when he pecked Luhan's full lips, before bucking his hips. Going in and out, moving in such a way Luhan felt like he was going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

There wasn't much of a rhythm to it, Jongin changing it up for his princess' pleasure, but he was precise, dick head always seeming to connect with Luhan's prostate, and his pace remained more on the slow side of things.

As something new, how Jongin kept looking at him so intensely as he fucked him, had Luhan's cheeks flush a light pink. All of the sudden feeling more shy, although this was so far from the first time they did this. He hadn't even felt like this the first time they had sex.

Despite it going so slow and smooth, something Luhan would usually have a hard time coming with, he seemed able to do just that right now. Rather quickly after they started, on top of that. To Luhan, it just proved Jongin knew his body better than himself. Luhan had no memory of others being able to make him come so fast, while doing so little to make it happen.

As if sensing Luhan was about to burst, Jongin had leaned down to give him a slow peck on the lips again, before moving more to the left and down, allowing himself to nibble on some of Luhan's pale skin.

Luhan moaned, arching his back once feeling Jongin's lips on him. Jongin's cock repeatedly moving inside of him, massaging his sweet spot, while the Korean's abs brushed his penis got him so close. Toes curling up, while the pretty hands on Jongin's back naturally seemed to bring the younger's body closer to his own. Jongin suspected part of the reason why he did so, was to get some fiction to his small penis, but Jongin didn't mind, quite the contrary, he loved when Luhan seemed needy and dependent on him.

Obviously, if not they wouldn't do what they do, when they were all alone.

Once Luhan came, cum ended up on both guys' stomachs, Luhan letting out the prettiest cry of 'daddy'. Calling Jongin so during sex had turned into an automatic thing, and as Jongin was still rutting into him steadily, it didn't take long before it brought him his orgasm as well. Cum filling up the beauty's insides, as if to make up for the sperm Luhan just released.

Luhan let out a moany whimper when he felt Jongin come, hole clenching around Jongin's softening cock in an attempt to keep both Jongin's manhood as well as his juices inside. Even if Luhan wasn't completely aware that was why he did it.

With Jongin's limp dick still inside, the couple exchanged a few intimate, light kisses, before the taller pulled out. The warmth surrounding his dick disappearing, as more of his cum seeped out with it.

Nonetheless, Luhan didn't stop holding him close, legs still spread with his feet flat against the mattress. Jongin's larger dick, coming to lay against Luhan's. Their size difference coming out so clear.

"M-Maybe we should cancel," Luhan said a little out of breath, big brown eyes looking up at Jongin. The beauty letting his delicate hands glide over Jongin's torso, as Jongin grinned down at him. Seeming way too pleased with himself, but it had Luhan's heart flutter.

Jongin kissed him, pressing their lips together for a few seconds that felt way too brief for the couple. "I'll make the call," he said, as he moved out of bed, "don't you go anywhere," he added on his way out, smirking when it had Luhan giggle.

루한 루한

While anticipating Jongin's way home from work, Luhan was in their shared bedroom making himself look pretty for him. Putting on thong and thigh-high stockings with a pair of high heels, mini skirt and a top. Something he recently bought himself to surprise Jongin. His face had been so red when he walked through the women's apartment to pick the pieces out.

Once Jongin had come back, he had made his presence known moments before the other sat on their living room couch, happy when he heard the prettiest sound of 'daddy' come from the entrance.

"Pri..." he turned his head towards the boy, as surprised as Luhan had expected him to, before he let his eyes take in Luhan's full form. It turning so much easier when Luhan went towards him, high heels clicking as he went. He had learned how to walk in those so well. "What's this, princess?"

Luhan smiled, placing that beautiful ass in Jongin's lap. The ring Jongin had given him about a month earlier still adoring his finger, somehow completing the outfit.

Before Luhan got to reply him however, a second question came to Jongin's mind. "Is this new?" he asked, not quite remembering ever having purchased any of what Luhan was currently wearing. Jongin's hands had gone to Luhan's thighs, just letting them rest there, while Luhan's were on his shoulders in return. The beauty nodded yes.

"You like?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Jongin chuckled, and it was true, he did. Regardless, Jongin let his hands to his hips and pressed the boy more down on his groin, making him aware he was getting him hard. It made Luhan giggle, feeling more flattered than usual.

"I-I..." he started, seeming shy as he glanced down, taking a moment to gather himself. "I got something else."

"What's that?" Jongin asked, letting a hand up to brush Luhan's reddening cheek, hoping it was as soothing as he intended. Having Jongin caress his cheek, had Luhan close his eyes with a light exhale, long eyelashes brushing against the apple of his cheeks.

Rather than say it, Luhan got up from where he was sitting, turning his back to Jongin so his ass was closer to Jongin's face. Before pulling up the mini skirt doing a poor job covering all of Luhan's luscious butt cheeks, Jongin had thought he had meant his ass. It would be a cute way of saying he wanted to get fucked, Jongin had thought, but when he pulled the skirt up, he was quick to realize that wasn't the case. At least not fully.

Part from the thong he could find beneath, there was a decent sized tattoo taking up one of his cheeks with the words ' _daddy's girl_ '. It looked both cute and girly, fitting the words so well. Now he understood better why Luhan had been nervous. Luhan only felt more at ease when he felt Jongin kiss the words officially marking him as his, even more than the ring on his finger did.

This almost being Luhan's way of asking that same questioning, just presenting his body to his fiancèe instead.

"Aren't you just the best daughter a man could have?"


End file.
